


Dragon's Hymn

by squeallyeel22



Series: Tales of the Forest [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Reader
Series: Tales of the Forest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848760
Kudos: 1





	Dragon's Hymn

Many an adventurer had been given this quest and yet for some reason, none have completed it. The king had sent out a call for help a few months ago. Apparently, a dragon had taken residence in the mountains nearby and was terrorising the farmers and their livestock. In any case, their lost was your gain.

So here you were, scaling the Eastern Mountain as the began to set. As you neared the cave entrance, a roar shakes the ground beneath your feet. You draw your sword before cautiously entering the cave. The next sound, however, stopped your heart: A scream. A very human scream.

You race into the cave, praying that you weren’t too late.

There!

On the floor was a man laying face down under a higher quality blanket surrounded by piles of gold. The treasure room. Blasted creature must be nearby. He groans as you nudge him, “Sir?”

You had to get him out of there.

_“Sir!”_

He shoots up with a yelp, stumbling backwards over himself with wide eyes. “What are you doing here? Are you here to slay me?” His warm baritone voice was heavy with resignation. Almost like he was expecting this.

Your brows furrow, “No. I’m here to slay a dragon. Not a human.”

“Uh…yeeah..that’s me.”

“Impossible,” you scoff.

“You can thank my father for that. Because of him, my family’s been cursed to become human as soon as night falls.”

You raise an eyebrow.

“I’m telling the truth! Do you see a dragon around here?” He flails his arm at the cavern, exasperated. Quickly looking around, you huff as you sit back on your heels, “Say you are telling the truth, what about the farmer’s livestock?”

“I do have to eat, don’t I? I never take more than my fill when I need to.”

You cross your arms as your eyes narrow at him. He rolls his eyes, “If you don’t believe me, then you can just leave,” the man stands, letting the cloth fall to the floor. ‘ _Why is he naked?’_

“The other mercenaries were the same. Always coming at sunset and getting pissed when they meet me. I might move just for some peace and quiet.” You hear him mumble to himself. Out of curiosity, you find yourself following him further into the cave. Towards the back behind the mountain of gold was a little alcove with a small bed and piles of books. He spins when he hears your armour clanking about.

“Why are you staying?” His brows furrow, “

“I don’t know. I’ve never really been in this situation before,” you look down at the sword in your hand with a sigh. As you sheath it, you look back up at him, “If you are cursed like you said, that means you’ll turn back at sunrise, right?”

He looks away as his gives you a quick nod. You glance back around at the cavern, thinking. After a moment, you take a deep breath before pulling at the straps on your gauntlets. As you’re working on the other hand, the man’s attention snaps back to you, “Wha-what are you doing?”

“I shouldn’t be in any danger until morning comes, going by the curse. I’ll be damned if I wear this armour when I don’t need to.”

“Don’t you need help to put it back on?”

You give him a cocky smirk, “Not my armour. Made it myself so I don’t need another pair of hands.”

He starts to frantically look around before diving for something as you continue to take off your armour. When you look up, he’s wearing a deep red robe with gold trim.

“You got a name?”

“Uh..Hyuk,” he blinks as his cheeks flush while he fumbles a book.

You studied him as he goes about what he was doing. He had boyish good looks but there was an underlying charm that aged him perfectly. If you were to assume his age, he would be about mid-twenties. ‘ _If he’s human anyway.’_ Hyuk was well fit too. While he was naked, you hadn’t really paid much attention, but now you could. Abs peeked out from where the robe crosses over at his waist. His hair was warm brunette and just fell over his eyes. That’s where your breath got caught in your throat. Bright orange and red with gold flecks and thin pupils stared back at you. The eyes of a dragon.

_‘Wow I’m an idiot.’_

He must have sensed your realisation since he started to back away.

“So you were telling the truth?”

“Yes,” his voice was quieter than before. Why did this pain your heart? You look away to think again before asking, “And you really don’t terrorise the kingdom?”

Hyuk shakes his head, “Honestly, I like being human. I get to read books and learn about the world without being afraid that warriors will come kill me.”

“I’ve heard tales of a couple witches that live in the northern woods. Maybe they could be of help?”

He gawks at you, “The northern woods?? I heard that area can be treacherous for a dragon. The northern tribes are not as forgiving as this king.”

“I’ll be by your side. We can move at night and sleep during the day,” you get up and walk over to him, “You can trust me.”

“Why? You came here to kill me!”

“I came to kill a dragon that was threatening the kingdom and since you are not doing that, I hold no ill-will towards you.”

He gazes into your eyes for a moment before nodding.

“When would you want to leave then?”

You smirk and go back to your armour, “We can leave now if you’re ready.”

A giant smile graced his lips before he starts to gather his stuff.


End file.
